The present invention relates generally to mixing and dispensing sprayers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sprayer that is attached to the end of a garden hose for use in mixing a water soluble product with water and spraying the diluted product onto a surface to be treated. The sprayer also can be used to apply a water-only rinse to the surface.
A typical hose end sprayer has two connections, one of which is connected to the end of a garden hose that serves as a supply of water under pressure to the sprayer and the second of which is connected to a separate product container to be selectively dispensed from the sprayer. Sprayers of this type are often used in the home garden or yard for dispensing chemicals such as weed killer or fertilizer mixed with the flow of water passing through the sprayer. In addition, sprayers of this type are used with a soap product contained in the separate container where the flow of water mixes with the soap product as it passes through the sprayer. Sprayers of this type are often used to wash automobiles, housing siding, and windows of a home.
Conventional sprayer arrangements vary in complexity and typically spray a water/product mixture or water-only through a common outlet of the sprayer. In the typical operation of these sprayers, the flow of water through the sprayer interior creates a venturi effect in the sprayer that draws the product contained in the product container into the flow of water where it is mixed with the water before being discharged from the sprayer.
Because the sprayers of the type described above are sold as household products that are used to spread chemicals in the home garden or yard or to wash the siding, windows or automobile of the homeowner, it is very desirable that the sprayers be constructed inexpensively and be easy to operate. In addition, it is also desirable that the sprayers provide features that enhance their usefulness without detracting from the ease of operating the sprayers. Further, the sprayers should be capable of delivering a water/product mixture or water-only rinse over a suitable distance.
However, conventional sprayers have been found to be awkward to use. The difficulty in using prior art sprayers most often results from their not being constructed with a distinct handle, and from the attachment of the container to the sprayer. The removable connection of the sprayer to the container requires the container to be separated from the sprayer each time it is necessary to add more product to be dispensed. With the sprayer attached to a garden hose, it is difficult to unscrew the container from the sprayer and often the container is dropped by the user of the device as the container is unscrewed.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for a sprayer that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or conventional sprayers have suffered.